1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a family of organic compounds of the 1-(4 hydroxyphenyl)2-(4'cyanophenyl)ethane ester type which has a type A smectic mesophase and possibly a nematic mesophase. The invention also relates to the method of manufacturing the molecules of this family, as well as the mixtures obtained from these esters and also having a smectic phase A.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there exists a whole range of liquid crystals having a smectic phase A. They generally have a fairly limited mesomorphic range. To overcome these disadvantages, the invention proposes organic compounds for obtaining much larger ranges.
The compounds of the invention have the property, when they are mixed with smectic A liquid crystals, of widening the smectic range which these products present. This is an advantage when such mixtures are used in display devices whose range of use is extended towards both high and low temperatures.